Pharmaceutical Research Center: This application seeks to continue the evolution of the Pharmaceutical Research Center at Florida A&M University (FAMU). The previously funded targeted research activities have demonstrated productivity and resulted in significant discoveries that have led to the award of several patents and additional pending discoveries. Based on the evaluation of the current research infrastructure and the strategic needs of the program, it is proposed to transition the targeted activities into the development of Core research facilities. The main objective of the current application is to build the infrastructure of the research program towards more understanding of the mechanistic details of the molecular system. This RCMI center will focus efforts on approaches, i.e., gene expression analysis, proteomics, PCR analysis, gene delivery systems and DNA picroarray techniques. The establishment of Core facilities in the areas of molecular neurobiology, cellular imaging, neurochemistry/receptors, flow cytometry and nanomedicine will increase our abilities to understand the mechanistic details of the molecular system and to provide greater insights into how the different molecular are modulated under disease and adverse conditions. The Pharmaceutical Research Center will consist of a research administrative component coupled with four (4) core service delivery facilities. The administrative component will continue to provide pre- and post- award assistance, coordinate the activities of the external and internal advisory committee, provide scientific seminars and grants workshops, coordinate a new structured mentoring program, facilitate an extensive external evaluation of program outcomes, assist in faculty development, hire a research faculty member and market and conduct an on-site grants management workshop and the annual RCMI R01 Scientist Seminar Series. Specific aim one (1) is to transition the program from the current research programs in neuroscience, drug delivery, and molecular biology to research cores focusing on Neurodegeneration research, Nanomedicine research, drug discovery and biotechnology: pathways to disease prevention and therapy. Through this network of Core facilities, the Pharmaceutical Research Center will foster inter- and inter-disciplinary research. Aim two (2) is to increase research investigators capabilities and competitiveness to receive four (4) investigators initiated grants. Aim three (3) is to assure the completion of program objectives and outcomes through a comprehensive formative and summative evaluation process. Aim four (4) is to address health disparities through research emphasis on those conditions that adversely impact disadvantaged populations and produce additional minority scientists who will address disparities. This RCMI Program has been transformational at FAMU. Ensuring translational research is at the forefront of the proposed research activities as we seek to accelerate the utilization of our biomedical discoveries. The College's motto is "Funding Cures and Saving Lives."